


Простое

by homyak_uwu



Category: True Detective
Genre: Domestic, Friendship, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Shippy Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homyak_uwu/pseuds/homyak_uwu
Summary: Марти всё-таки ловят на шестую ночь. Хотя Раст и восстанавливался последние несколько дней весьма уверенно, Марти продолжил просыпаться в предрассветные часы, будто по будильнику, от потребности убедиться, что Раст жив и цел.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482178) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



Из больницы позвонили меньше чем через час после их побега. Марти не то чтобы был удивлён. Ведь, кто бы мог подумать, не надо было быть детективом из уголовного розыска, чтобы понять, что палата Раста пуста, проверить список посетителей и сложить два и два.

Он ответил после первого же гудка и пошёл в кабинет, закрывая за собой дверь. Раст заснул в спальне, всё ещё одетый в эту ужасную больничную рубашку. Когда они наконец добрались до кровати, он был слишком измотан, чтобы быть способным на что-то, кроме тихого стона, когда Марти положил его на матрас. Марти ответил на недовольную ругань врача своим лучшим извиняющимся тоном, даже когда она начала нести хрень про то, что вызовет полицию. Он пообещал подписать все нужные формы или согласия — или что она там требовала — первым делом с утра.

Марти заснул где-то ближе к полуночи. Он остался в спальне с Растом, чтобы проследить за ним и убедиться, что тот не попытается подняться посреди ночи и не упадёт лицом в пол после первого шага. Он так устал, что даже не заметил, как заснул.

Марти открыл глаза в ранний час задолго до рассвета. Он не был уверен, что его разбудило, но ледяное чувство страха, будто вот-вот случится ужасное или он забыл что-то важное, не отпускало. Марти повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Раста, и тревога заскреблась у него в животе острыми когтями. Раст был бледен, его впалые щёки были чётко очерчены в неярком лунном свете из окна. Он был тих и абсолютно неподвижен.

«Может, он перестал дышать?» — бормотала ужасная часть сознания Марти. Он потряс головой, чтобы прогнать мысль.

— Раст, — на пробу прошептал он. — Эй, Раст.

Он коснулся двумя пальцами чужого плеча, немного толкая. Раст никак не реагировал, так что Марти крепко взял его за плечи и слегка встряхнул. Ничего.

— Эй, скажи, ты это слышал? — настойчиво сказал он уже намного громче, надеясь, что можно обвинить несуществующий звук в дрожащем голосе. Но Раст не реагировал, и Марти проклинал темноту и всех святых, потому что лампа стояла на тумбочке со стороны Раста, а чёртов уличный фонарь был слишком тусклым, чтобы можно было увидеть, колеблется ли его грудь от вдохов.

Господи Иисусе, разве не было бы просто прекрасно, если бы Раст откинул коньки сейчас, как только его вывезли из больницы. Совсем ничего подозрительного в этом не было. «Просто несчастное совпадение, офицер, а почему вы спрашиваете?» Что если Марти вытащил его оттуда только для того, чтобы увидеть, как тот умрёт у него в постели после всех этих лет порознь? Он думал, мог ли кто-то умереть по собственному желанию.

Он двигался медленно и осторожно, уменьшая пространство между ними и чувствуя холодный пот на лбу и спине. Он почти надеялся, что Раст откроет глаза и посмеётся над ним, как над последним идиотом, чтобы Марти мог наконец выдохнуть с облегчением и отправиться досыпать. Наконец он приложил ухо к груди Раста и услышал мерное биение сердца, сравнимое со стуком барабана или тяжёлым насосом, определённо живое. Он положил одну руку на марлю, закрывающую швы, и почувствовал жар от раны через тонкий слой материи.

Марти оставался в таком положении, пока его шея не начала болезненно ныть, перевернулся на свою сторону кровати и подождал, пока его глаза привыкали к темноте.

***

На следующее утро Марти проснулся от бьющего в глаза солнца и шевеления Раста рядом.

— Хей, ты всё ещё жив? — спросил он, будто не потратил полночи, убеждаясь в этом. — Прошлой ночью звонили из больницы. Твоя врач меня знатно потрепала. Надо бы заехать ненадолго и подписать какие-то бумажки на случай, если ты отдашь концы.

Спутанные волосы Раста рассыпались по подушке. Полусонный и полувпечатлённый он пробормотал:

— Они что, попытались впаять тебе похищение?

— На самом деле, так и было. Я убедил её, что ты вполне желал, чтобы я запихнул тебя в багажник, так что она передумала.

Раст хмыкнул с лёгкой улыбкой, наконец выглядя похожим на человека. Он попытался подняться на руках.

— Мне надо отлить.

Марти помог Расту сесть и выпутать простыни из больничной рубашки, прежде чем поднял его с кровати.

— Прикрылся бы. Я не хочу видеть твой член, он наверняка такой же безжизненный и унылый, как и ты сам.

Это вызвало у Раста смех. Он стиснул плечо Марти от боли, но никак не мог остановиться.

— Чёрт возьми, — бормотал он, всё ещё хихикая.

— Блять, Раст. Прекрати, у тебя же швы разойдутся, — Марти пытался звучать строго, но сам тоже усмехался.

Он не мог перестать улыбаться из-за этого ломкого, почти истеричного звука, но, боже, он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать все разы, когда Растин Коул при нём смеялся. Марти переместился, мягко прижимая руку к повязке у Раста на животе, будто смог бы удержать рану закрытой всего лишь одной ладонью.

***

Когда Марти вернулся из больницы, держа в руках баночки с таблетками, которых хватило бы на небольшую армию, и подробную инструкцию по восстановлению длиной в несколько километров, было уже почти десять. Раст, одетый в спортивные штаны и футболку Марти, был на том же месте, где и несколько часов назад, смотрел какой-то сюжет про природу по Discovery, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Эй, — Марти встряхнул упаковку таблеток и кинул кипу бумаг Расту на колени, — всё прошло лучше, чем я думал. Я почти ожидал, что меня скрутят лицом вниз, как только переступлю порог.

— Что это такое? — спросил Раст, просматривая брошюры по реабилитации и медицинские указания, отмеченные чёрными точками в списке.

— Руководство по эксплуатации. Буду тебя мыть и кормить, будто ты настоящий мальчик, — он начал сгружать банки на журнальный столик. — Я спросил насчёт душа, ты весь провонял больницей и антисептиком. Док сказала, что разрешает, если намыливать швы особенно аккуратно. Я даже промою тебе волосы, расчешу по-красивому и заплету французскую косичку.

Раст ответил ему хмурым выражением лица.

— Да, хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты будешь пытаться.

— И ты на диете ещё несколько дней.

Раст раздражённо выдохнул, будто трудный подросток.

— Да ладно тебе. С меня хватит этих ёбаных желе.

— Тебе кишки пополам разрезали, говнюк. Ты не можешь сразу же наброситься на жареный бекон. Господи, — Марти достал ещё один пакет из продуктового. Он вынул коробку яблочного сока, несколько упаковок виноградного желе и пару банок с овощным пюре. На самом деле диета Раста не настолько пресная, но он не ел уже больше двенадцати часов, и у Марти в холодильнике не было ни одного свежего фрукта. — Прости за детское питание, но тебе надо принять лекарства, так что придётся довольствоваться этим, пока я не схожу за чем-нибудь нормальным.

Когда он поднял глаза, Раст будто задеревенел и забыл, как дышать, впившись глазами в две маленькие баночки на столе. Марти уже собирался спросить, что не так, но вопрос застрял у него в горле. Дочка Раста, наверняка, была ещё достаточно маленькой, чтобы есть что-то похожее хотя бы иногда.

— Блять, Раст, я не подумал. Я не…

Прежде чем Марти успел убрать баночки куда подальше, Раст протянул руку и взял пюре из манго со стола. Крышка издала громкий щелчок в тяжёлой тишине.

— Я не собираюсь есть это дерьмо из индейки с овощами, оно на вкус как подслащённая блевота.

Он даже не дожидался ложки, просто засунул язык в цветную жижу, пачкая кончики усов.

***

Марти всё-таки поймали на шестую ночь. Хотя Раст и восстанавливался последние несколько дней весьма уверенно, Марти продолжал просыпаться в предрассветные часы, будто по будильнику, от потребности убедиться, что Раст жив и цел. Он не мог снова заснуть, пока не услышит ровное биение сердца у уха.

Он не мог объяснить эту паранойю. Она вроде бы имела под собой основание в первую ночь, когда Раст был ещё слаб, как котёнок, только привезённый из больницы, но сейчас она была уже абсурдна. Будто какая-то идиотская форма ПТСР. Может, какие-то остатки паники ещё когда они были в том месте, когда Марти видел свет и слышал сирены, и наконец-то позволил своему телу упасть на пол, бормоча имя Раста, как заклинание. «Раст. Раст. Раст». Рана на груди горела, будто клеймо, но он чувствовал лишь горячую кровь, медленно текущую у него между пальцев. «Пожалуйста, Господи, не дай ему умереть».

Он отключился, как только первые из людей Папаньи появились в проёме арки.

Теперь он навис над Растом, пытаясь уловить незаметные вдохи и выдохи. Он уже собирался подвинуться ещё ближе, чтобы прислониться лицом к белой футболке, когда Раст подал голос.

— Что ты, нахуй, творишь? — он одарил Марти расфокусированным прищуренным взглядом.

Марти почти выпрыгнул из кожи.

— Господи, блять, ничего, — он отстранился так спокойно, как только мог, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Что за херня? Ты пытался меня поцеловать или ещё что-то в этом духе?

— Ага, только в твоих мечтах. Как будто я захотел бы приближаться к этому преступлению против общественной нравственности на твоей харе, — он пытался выдумать более-менее приличное оправдание, но потом подумал, что правда настолько нелепа, что Раст ей всё равно не поверит. — Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не окочурился. Ты спишь, как окоченевший труп.

— Ты думал, что я умер, — это не вопрос, скорее перефразирование с каменным лицом: «Ты кретин».

— Да, ну, бог знает, ты достаточно мудак, чтобы сдохнуть у меня в кровати. Но ты в порядке. Какая радость. Давай спать дальше, — он перевернулся на свою сторону спиной к Расту.

Раст издал глубокий сонный звук, но не произнёс ни слова. Марти спиной чувствовал его тяжёлый задумчивый взгляд. Оказалось так же действенно, как и сердцебиение.

***

Месяц пролетел так быстро, что они почти не заметили прошедшего времени. Раст начал перемещаться по дому без посторонней помощи где-то на вторую неделю, сначала прихрамывая и цепляясь за стены и мебель, но уже скоро его шаг стал твёрже, а походка увереннее. Он даже пару раз ходил с Марти в супермаркет, облокачивался на тележку с покупками и что-то брюзжал про потребительство, пока Марти рассматривал полки, ища свой любимый бренд печенья. Диета тоже подошла к концу, и это было просто божьим благословением, потому что Марти порядком подустал от овощей на пару и жареной куриной грудки.

Ему больше не приходилось проверять, что Раст спит, чтобы самому заснуть, но по мере того, как другой мужчина выздоравливал и набирался сил, в нём появился страх того дня, когда Раст решит уйти. Вместо того, чтобы проверять, жив ли он ещё, Марти стал просыпаться, чтобы убедиться, что он рядом. Он боялся, что в один день он придёт домой после долгого дня в офисе или из продуктового магазина рядом, проснётся одним утром, а Раст просто исчезнет. Как дым. Как тогда, в первый раз.

В тот день, когда он впервые увидел грузовик в отражении зеркала заднего вида, после многих лет порознь Марти сразу же почувствовал волну злости. Не ту ревущую вспышку, которая захватила его во время драки, а тлеющую ярость, от которой хотелось наброситься, сорваться, высказать в лицо все оскорбления, которые могли прийти ему на ум. Только когда он наконец вернулся домой, после захламлённой подсобки и после ёбаной кассеты он вдруг понял, что он не был зол на Раста за произошедшее с Мэгги, теперь это уже казалось чем-то, что никто из них не мог контролировать, вроде урагана, снёсшего стоящий на пути дом. Марти был зол на Раста за время, проведённое на расстоянии друг от друга, за то, что он исчез из его жизни, не сказав ничего, кроме: «Хороший удар, Марти».

Мэгги забрала девочек и ушла, и Марти думал, что развалится на куски, потому что в первый раз, ещё в девяносто пятом, Раст был рядом, со своим мудацким поведением и пустым домом, но рядом. И Марти должен был сохранить хоть что-нибудь, но вместо этого он потерял брак, семью и напарника в один момент.

Парни в обезьяннике не теряли зря времени, потрепавшись о Расте, заявили, что скатертью ему дорожка, и попытались узнать побольше о драке, разговорив Марти. Марти держал рот на замке и не хотел проболтаться о измене жены, потому что как бы он не ненавидел Раста в те первые несколько месяцев, остальные в отделе, похоже, презирали его из-за тех черт, по которым Марти скучал сильнее всего.

Так что спустя десять лет после того, как его притянуло обратно к орбите Раста, и они, держась за руки, зашли и вышли из ада, Марти не был уверен, что сможет сохранять прежнюю дистанцию. Может, они никогда и не были по-настоящему друзьями, но они были напарниками и на них ложились весь вес и вся ответственность, что шли с этим словом. Он хотел, чтобы Раст остался в его жизни, на его стороне, но часть его всё ещё была слишком горделива, чтобы сказать подобное вслух.

— Эй, Раст, — начал он одним утром, пока они лежали в постели в полудрёме, зевая при первых лучах дня, — если тебе в голову взбредёт куда-нибудь сорваться, не мог бы ты хотя бы показать мне средний палец, прежде чем свалить?

Он выбрал именно это время, чтобы поднять тему, потому что они никогда не упоминали, что спали в одной кровати. Не то чтобы они тайком запрыгивали под одеяло, когда другой засыпал. Прошёл всего месяц, и у них уже появился распорядок перед сном. Они надевали пижамы и спихивали подушки на пол. Они читали и говорили в кровати, обсуждали дела Марти, переругивались над чёртовым списком покупок. Но они как будто молчаливо согласились, что мужчины не говорят о подобной херне, и Марти это играло на руку, он надеялся, что этот момент будет защищён тем же договором о молчании.

Раст повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него с другой подушки, и наградил его одним из тех медленных морганий, которые он использовал, когда пытался никак не реагировать. Марти боялся, что тот воспримет это как намёк на злоупотребление гостеприимностью и сбежит. Он замер и уже готовился объяснить всё как положено, потому что он помнил последние десять лет слишком ясно. Он попробует донести смысл своих слов, даже если прекрасно знал, что не сможет сказать, чего хочет на самом деле. «Я так устал быть без тебя, я не думаю, что смогу вернуться к жизни в одиночестве».

Но Раст просто развернулся на свою сторону, натянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза.

— Думаю, я смогу это сделать.


	2. Часть 2

Высокий крепко сложенный мужчина, клиент, на вид почти их возраста (скорее, конечно, возраста Марти, но в их случае несколько лет разницы едва ли заметны), у него громкий голос и бесцеремонное поведение, что напоминало Расту о парнях в участке. Марти сидел за своим столом, обаяние работало на полную силу, он улыбался и кивал в ответ на слова мужчины, пока Раст безучастно сидел в стороне от происходящего и тихо рисовал в своей бухгалтерской книге, после нескольких попыток поняв, что не вернёт разговор в деловое русло.

Это был первый раз, когда он пришёл в офис после Каркозы. Марти в последнее время постоянно описывал ему дела, оставлял документы и файлы на кофейном столике, спрашивал его мнение насчёт новых случаев, как бы невзначай, наверняка внутренне хваля себя за тонкость и незаметность.О поимке серийного убийцы кричали во всех газетах, телеканалах и других медиа. «Детективное агентство Харта» просто расцвело, и в эти дни Марти мог похвастаться списком ожидания. Он даже нанял секретаршу, молодую темноволосую девушку с покрашенными в чёрный ногтями и скучающим взглядом. Последние швы с Раста сняли пару недель назад, он мог спокойно передвигаться и в целом чувствовал себя нормально уже некоторое время. Так что этим утром, когда Марти попросил его пойти с ним на встречу, Раст просто кивнул и отправился надевать ботинки.

Мужчина пришёл к Марти из-за подозрения, что его жена не очень-то верна супругу, но, судя по его словам и тону, это было лишь небольшим неудобством. Он занимался организацией каких-то мероприятий. Когда Марти мельком упомянул об увлечении родео в молодости,они сразу же разговорились о необъезженных лошадях и чёртовых ковбойских состязаниях, будто давние дружки в баре. Раст наблюдал за ними из своего угла, забытый и чужой, и вспоминал, что Марти — один из тех мужчин, которым нравится потрепаться ни о чём и посмеяться над пошлыми историями у барной стойки. Или, точнее, был когда-то таким. Он надевал маску своего в доску славного парня и мог сойти за обычного.

Раст напоминал себе, что это не то чтобы маска. Это Марти, какой он рядом с людьми (со всеми, кроме Раста), с которыми он чувствовал потребность очаровать, или впечатлить, или переманить на свою сторону. Раст ненавидел это, ему был отвратителен привкус олова, остававшегося на языке, но он понимал, что «славный парень» — такая же часть Марти, как и другие черты, к которым у Раста развилась дикая привязанность: его идиотская преданность,его способности, прямота в его глазах.

У них никогда не было товарищества с похлопываниями по спине и шумными шутками, которые, кажется, определяли мужскую дружбу. У них были только изматывающие дороги и споры, но они были крепко связаны секретами и доверием. Они смогли полюбить друг друга, несмотря на несовместимость и острые углы. (Марти, скорее всего, выбрал бы менее ошеломляющее слово, но после всех этих лет Раст думал, что пора быть «верным себе»). Сейчас, спустя десять лет, они снова влились в партнёрство, будто не расстались с кровью на лицах и без единого слова.

— Мы разберёмся со всем и обязательно вам перезвоним, — наконец говорит Марти, и мужчина поднимается на ноги.

— Я оценю, если вы будете работать в условиях полной конфиденциальности.

— Разумеется. Он пожал руку Расту двумя резкими потряхиваниями и ушёл, сердечно хлопнув Марти по плечу. Когда они увидели силуэт, проходящий по парковке, Марти сел в кресло, немного покачал ногой и с шумом выдохнул.

— Какой же мудак. Я и не удивлён, что жена ему изменяет, — он потёр глаза. — Прости, дружище. Хотел бы я дать тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее как твоё первое дело.

Раст промычал, звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть.Когда они увидели силуэт, проходящий по парковке, Марти сел в кресло, немного покачал ногой и с шумом выдохнул.

— Какой же мудак. Я и не удивлён, что жена ему изменяет, — он потёр глаза. — Прости, дружище. Хотел бы я дать тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее как твоё первое дело.

Раст промычал, звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть.Когда они увидели силуэт, проходящий по парковке, Марти сел в кресло, немного покачал ногой и с шумом выдохнул.

— Какой же мудак. Я и не удивлён, что жена ему изменяет, — он потёр глаза. — Прости, дружище. Хотел бы я дать тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее как твоё первое дело.

Раст промычал, звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть. — Какой же мудак. Я и не удивлён, что жена ему изменяет, — он потёр глаза. — Прости, дружище. Хотел бы я дать тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее как твоё первое дело.

Раст промычал, звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть. — Какой же мудак. Я и не удивлён, что жена ему изменяет, — он потёр глаза. — Прости, дружище. Хотел бы я дать тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее как твоё первое дело.

Раст промычал, звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть.звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть.звук вышел удивительно низким.

— Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это с кем-то из его наездников.

— Знаешь, я не буду принимать ставку, потому что думаю так же, — он посмотрел на часы и поднялся. Он улыбнулся Расту своей настоящей улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, ярко-синего василькового цвета. — Пойдём, давай я свожу тебя на ужин, заглажу вину за сегодня.

Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть. Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть. Раст одел колпачок на ручку и захлопнул бухгалтерскую книгу.

— Я не против поесть.

***

— Я вернулся, — крикнул Раст, закрывая входную дверь. Дома было прохладно, из соседней комнаты был слышен низкий шум кондиционера. Рубашка пропахла потом и ощущалась как прилипшая в спине тяжёлая рука. Он поставил пакеты с продуктами на кухонный стол и открыл холодильник, чтобы достать банку пива.

Марти что-то говорил из другой части дома, но Раст не мог разобрать ни единого чёртового слова. Он высунул голову в коридор, чтобы прокричать в ответ, и увидел одинокую корзину с бельём, стоящую у двери их спальни. Открывшийся вид напомнил ему, что они сдали свои вещи в химчистку, но он не мог вспомнить, должен ли он был забрать одежду на обратном пути из магазина.

Раст открыл рот, чтобы спросить Марти, но сам себя оборвал. Его мозг выдал ему полыхающее воспоминание, пахнущее грязной водой и средством для мытья окон: Растин Коул три жизни назад стоит на кухне, спрашивает Клэр, не забыла ли она забрать их вещи из химчистки.

Он почти ощущал, как две сцены, разделённые всего прошедшими двадцатью двумя годами, наложились друг на друга, создавая ужасающий эпизод дежа вю. Но у него давно уже нет жены, он живёт в семейном счастье с Марти ёбаным Хартом.

— Эй, — сказал Марти, внезапно оказываясь рядом, — я совсем забыл про чёртов стиральный порошок. У нас его почти не осталось.

Как будто этот момент мог стать ещё более абсурдно нереальным. Раст закрыл дверцу холодильника, так и не взяв пиво.

— Марти, что мы, чёрт побери, делаем?

Мужчина неподалёку перебирал продукты из пакетов, как любопытный енот.

— Мы можем начать с ужина, пока одежда стирается. Я сделаю тот салат с макаронами, тебе в прошлый раз понравилось.

Раст потряс головой.

— Что я делаю здесь? — Марти нахмурился. — Здесь, в твоём доме.

Он знал, что Марти выдаст дерьмовую шутку ещё до того, как тот открыл рот, и из-за этого Раст хотел ударить его в кадык.

— Ну, если бы ты хоть раз пропылесосил тут, мы могли бы говорить, что ты моя горничная, — а вот и она.

— Охуеть как смешно.

— У тебя всегда остаётся возможность сказать, что ты у меня на содержании, — ещё одна ухмылка.

Он посмотрел на Марти и опёрся руками о стол, чтобы не сжать их в кулаки.

— Блять, я серьёзно говорю, Марти, — так и есть, он должен узнать, что вообще они делают, кроме того, что полуобречённо пытаются наверстать упущенное время и образовывают созависимость. — Почему мы с тобой играем в примерную семью?

Марти наконец-то понял, что он не шутил. Он усмехнулся.

— Мы просто снова встаём на ноги, Раст. Вот и всё. И я думаю, у нас неплохо получается.

С точки зрения Раста, эта отговорка уже давно изжила себя и стала бесполезной. Марти говорил кое-что о том, когда он уйдёт, ещё в самые первые дни, а потом дни превратились в недели, и сейчас недели превращались в месяцы, и они настолько «восстановились», насколько возможно, и лучше уже не станут.

— Так что, мы теперь просто будем жить в одном доме и работать вместе после десяти ёбаных лет, когда мы притворялись, что другой никогда не существовал?

— Это ты мне пытаешься сообщить, что уходишь? — Марти сжал челюсти и напряжённо смотрел в пол. Он выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого он вздохнул и продолжил: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, но если ты хочешь переехать в собственную квартиру, я всё понимаю.

Раст должен был ухватиться за предоставленный шанс, убраться отсюда как можно быстрее, пока он ещё мог. Прошлый опыт показал, что они не так уж хорошо умеют ладить, умнее всего было бы немного отдалиться друг от друга, прежде чем они снова станут слишком близки.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Тогда заткнись нахуй, Раст. Мы приводим наши жизни в порядок. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. А ты хочешь остаться?

Раст годами не хотел ничего так сильно, получить что-то, кого-то, похожего на него. Но если у всего этого есть срок годности, он предпочёл бы убраться прямо сейчас.

— На сколько?

— Пока мы не убьём друг друга, или что-нибудь наконец-то сможет нас достать, ладно?

Марти не дал ему времени ответить, просто стремительно развернулся, и через мгновение послышался хлопок двери в кабинет. Раст осел у кухонной стойки, чувствуя, как горло сжалось от чувства, сильно похожего на облегчение.

***

— Я не могу поверить, — объявил Марти, отхлебнув пива. — Мужик сидел сложа руки, пока его сын кувыркался по вечеринкам, нюхал непонятно что и разбивал машины, но как только тот начал играть в группе, отец его убивает?

Они были в гостиной и перебирали материалы последнего дела. Пожилая женщина захотела расследовать исчезновение племянника, она думала, что, возможно, отец мальчика как-то приложил к этому руку.

— Одна искра может спалить что угодно, — пожал плечами Раст. — Можешь спросить у Мэгги.

Он мог ясно слышать, как у Марти сбилось дыхание. Раст поднял взгляд и увидел нахмуренные брови.

— Блять, и зачем тебе надо было упомянуть это?

— Просто привожу наглядный пример, — потому что он никогда не мог не давить до тех пор, пока он точно не узнал бы, может ли всё сломать.

— Ну, в таком случае попридержи свои ёбаные примеры при себе, — Марти отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно. В тусклом свете приближающихся сумерек он казался старее и бледнее. — Слушай, хотел бы я тогда отреагировать…

И именно в этот момент Раст понял, что как минимум какая-то часть Марти всё ещё считала, что он ушёл из-за той драки, из-за разбитой кожи и сломанной задней фары. Но на самом деле Раст ушёл только потому, что не мог остаться, прекрасно зная, что его использовали, как нож, чтобы ранить Марти.

— Мы уже об этом говорили, — прервал его Раст. — Я был другим в две тысячи втором, и моё поведение не способствовало мирному разрешению ситуации, — неважно, насколько он жалел о последних десяти годах, Марти всё остался таким же человеком, которого надо убеждать, что иногда события просто случались, а не он заставил их случиться. — Каждый из нас сделал свой выбор. Ты, я, Мэгги. Что сделано, то сделано.

Марти мог бы и придержать член в штанах, Раст мог вышвырнуть её из квартиры в момент, когда она к нему прикоснулась, а Мэгги могла просто подать на развод, как нормальный, блять, человек.

Вместо этого она не поверила, что сможет сказать «нет» снова, и решила, что Раст — цена, которую она может позволить себе заплатить. Ему было всё равно, какую боль это причинило (блять, сейчас он уже более чем привык к ней), но он никогда не простит её за то, что использовала любовь Марти (к Расту, к ним обоим) против него самого. Её слова, приглушённые всхлипываниями, до сих пор были вырезаны у него на внутренней стороне черепа. «Этого он не простит. Ему будет больно», — когда на деле она имела в виду: «Ты причинишь ему боль, потому что ты — всё, что у него осталось, после меня».

— Слушай, эти «если бы…» не стоят ничего. Они просто продолжают пытку, — он поднял глаза на партнёра, встретился с ним взглядом. — Сейчас-то мы в порядке.

— Но всё равно, — сказал Марти со вздохом, и Раст заметил в блеске его глаз, что он каким-то образом смог разрядить напряжённую атмосферу между ними, — я бы тебе не позволил отрастить этот чёртов хвостик.

***

Раст проснулся от всхлипа. Его глаза исследовали темноту, пока он наконец не узнал потолок их спальни. Марти рядом с ним стонал снова. Раст протянул руку, крепко обхватил мужчину за плечо и несильно потряс.

— Марти, открой глаза. Эй, проснись.

Подобное происходило часто и стало обычным делом, шесть месяцев не сильно что-то изменили в плане кошмаров. Раст знал из собственного опыта, что сколько бы времени ни прошло, нельзя надеяться на гарантию желанных ночей без сновидений, уж точно ненадолго. Они научились помогать друг другу выбираться из этой ямы небольшим встряхиванием и успокаивающим бормотанием, убеждать, что ничего не случилось.

С задушенным всхлипом Марти вздрогнул и проснулся.

— Раст.

— Всё хорошо, друг, всё закончилось.

— Раст, ты в порядке? — он стиснул пальцы на чужом предплечье.

— Со мной всё хорошо. Это был просто сон, Марти.

— Мы были там, — Расту не нужно было переспрашивать, чтобы понять. Марти говорил о тронном зале в Каркозе, — после того, как ты пристрелил его.

Раст хотел сказать ему заткнуться нахрен. Он и так достаточно часто мысленно возвращался в тот момент. Он умирал, и над его головой спиралью сворачивалась пустота. Он спустил курок, но Чилдресс уже успел раскромсать Марти на части. Он был потерян в лабиринте крыльев и трупов, в полном одиночестве бродил по пыли, будто в чёртовом чистилище.

— Я пытался дотянуться до тебя, я полз и полз к тебе, но никак не мог приблизиться.

Несмотря на обстоятельства, Раст помнил сиплые звуки, которые Марти издавал, пока продвигался к нему, откуда-то позади его головы, тяжёлое, как и сейчас, дыхание и первое прикосновение чужих пальцев к лицу.

— Я видел ту же лужу крови вокруг тебя, она всё росла, становилась больше и больше, — голос Марти прервался и задрожал в лунном свете. — В чём бы был тогда смысл чего, блять, угодно, если бы я снова потерял тебя?

— Но ты дотянулся, Марти. Ты смог нас вытащить, — Раст слепо повёл рукой рядом с собой, пока наконец не дотронулся до шеи партнёра, провёл пальцами по коротким волосам над ухом. Он взял руку Марти и протянул её под свою майку, прижал к шраму на животе. — Я здесь.

Марти притянул его ближе, неловко и слепо, они ударились несколько раз руками и столкнулись коленями, пока не оказались вплотную друг к другу. И Раст позволил ему, потому что он знал, потому что он до сих пор чувствовал нежность в голосе Марти, таком мягком, что, казалось, на него можно было прилечь.

***

Небо было чистое, ярко-голубого цвета, но зимний мороз закрадывался в сырые тени, оставленные утренней росой. День обещал стать медленной ленивой субботой с чириканьем птиц, проезжающими машинами, невидимыми и почти неслышимыми, и ароматом кофе, доносящимся от кухонного стола. Раст мог слышать бормотание телевизора из-за двери ванной, он только принял душ и теперь стоял перед запотевшим стеклом, изучая расплывчатую кляксу, которая должна была изображать его лицо. Сегодня третье января.

Он наклонялся ближе до тех пор, пока не стала видна розоватая линия, проходящая через его тело. Думал о том, как через него проходило что-то насквозь, поднимало над землёй и бросало в темноту, так похожую на неё. На Софию. Мысль о ней уже причиняла не такую боль, как раньше. Раст понял сейчас, что то чувство во тьме, та бесконечная теплота, было не только её любовью к нему, но также и его любовью к ней. Вся любовь, к которой он не мог обратиться без отчаяния, без боли от потери, внезапно стала чистой, как в тот первый раз, когда он взял её на руки. Иногда в глубине ночи, закрыв глаза и слушая дыхание Марти, лежащего рядом, он улавливал отблеск той абсолютной любви, которая была словно мерным потоком воды, омывающим ноги.

И этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжать двигаться дальше.

Он наконец отодвинулся дальше и начал изучать расплывчатое пятно своих волос, прилипших к шее и холодящих плечи. Волосы снова становились слишком длинными. Он уже несколько раз подрезал их ножницами, найденными в глубине одного из кухонных шкафчиков. В какой-то момент из прошедших десяти лет Раст просто перестал стараться выглядеть как человек и позволил волосам расти, как те сами захотят, почти не замечая, как с возрастом они стали светлеть. Теперь он собрал волосы в кулак, отвёл назад, открывая лицо, и посмотрел. Зеркало начало проясняться.

Раст собрался, надел свои ботинки, схватил куртку с вешалки, стоящей рядом с дверью.

— Я пойду прогуляюсь.

Марти сидел в кресле и смотрел телевизор, держал обеими руками кружку с кофе. Он осторожно поднял взгляд на Раста, прекрасно помня о дате.

— Ладно.

— Я ненадолго, — Раст забрался в свой грузовик и застыл на долю секунды, прежде чем выехать на дорогу и направиться прямиком в парикмахерскую.

Когда он вернулся, Марти стоял около своего стола и ждал, когда распечатается что-то, что выглядело как их новое дело.

— Слушай, Боллиер звонил, и он разрешил нам копать дальше, так что… Господи, блять! — он несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений таращился на Раста с раскрытым ртом. Он выдохнул небольшой смешок.— Чёрт возьми, а я как раз собирался сдать тебя в аниматоры играть Иисуса на Пасху.

— Хм, ты мог бы хоть сказать.

Марти подошёл ближе, чтобы изучить его лицо, провёл по коротким волосам на затылке Раста ладонью и пропустил между пальцами длинные пряди на макушке.

— Бля, у меня нет слов. Приятно видеть тебя снова похожим на человека. Ну… — он опустил взгляд на его губы, — ты же знаешь, что они тебя там и побрить могли?

— Ага, можешь звать это посттравматическим расстройством, но я не подпущу незнакомца с бритвой к своей шее.

Марти посмотрел на него так, будто Раст — самое чудесное, что он когда-либо видел. Его ладони вернулись на чужую шею и потянули вперёд. В долгом поцелуе от всего сердца не было ничего, кроме восторга и глубокой нежности.

Раст промычал так низко, что звук стал походить на мурчание.

— Я думал, ты не сделаешь первый шаг, пока я не сбрею усы.

— Что я могу сказать, ощущается не так ужасно, как выглядит.

— Ну, не привыкай теперь, они останутся ненадолго, — он быстро провёл руками по плечам Марти и сделал шаг назад, отступая в ванную.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди. У меня есть идея. Давай-ка сначала я их обстригу по-симпатичному. Готов поспорить, ты будешь выглядеть, как джентльмен со старой фотографии. Я принесу ножницы.

— Марти, уберись нахуй от меня.

Главным показателем того, насколько глубоко увяз Раст, стало не только то, что он сидел ровно, пока Марти стриг его усы, но и то, что он разрешил ему сфотографировать результат своих стараний на телефон.

— Клянусь богом, Мартин Эрик Харт, если ты покажешь это хоть кому-нибудь, я скормлю тебе твои же яйца на завтрак.

Когда он закончил бриться, то ополоснул лицо и тщательно изучил отражение в зеркале. Отголосок былого был, но он выглядел не так, как семнадцать лет назад. Его кожа стала тоньше из-за возраста и скуренных сигарет, выражение на лице теперь не казалось таким напряжённым. Раст подумал, что только София и Марти всегда оставались с ним. Он вытер лицо насухо, выключил свет, прежде чем выйти, и направился на звук грохочущей посуды, доносящийся из кухни, намереваясь вернуть поцелуй.


End file.
